Il segno del lupo
by White Spins
Summary: "Mi dispiace, Belle" sussurrò al suo orecchio, "Mi dispiace che hai dovuto scoprire in un modo così brutale che sono una…bestia." Spoiler per la 2x07.


"Ti uccideranno!"

"Non è quello che mi merito?"

Alla domanda retorica di Ruby, seguì un breve silenzio. Belle guardò la ragazza, incredula e sconvolta dalle sue parole.

"No! Non meriti di morire! Nessuno merita di morire, nessuno!"

"Belle, non importa ciò che pensi tu. Ho ucciso un uomo. Ho ucciso una persona. Merito di essere giustiziata, è la cosa giusta da fare. Voglio che tutti si sentano al sicuro, voglio che tu ti senta al sicuro" disse con occhi tristi, le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso amaro.

Belle scosse la testa, avvicinandosi sempre di più, fino a che non rimasero pochi centimetri di distanza tra le due ragazze.

"E' proprio questo il punto. Non lo capisci, Ruby? Io mi sento al sicuro con te. Non mi faresti mai del ma-"

"Come puoi esserne certa?!" obiettò Ruby interrompendola, indietreggiando, "Non puoi esserne sicura! Hai visto con i tuoi stessi occhi cosa sono capace di fare. Quello che il lupo è capace di fare."

Alzando la testa, i suoi occhi gonfi di lacrime rivolti verso il soffitto, si appoggiò allo scaffale dietro di sé, senza notare che Belle aveva un'espressione identica alla sua, la disperazione più totale dipinta sul suo volto.

"Non posso controllare il lupo. Tempo fa ci riuscivo, ma adesso è tutto diverso, la magia in questo posto è diversa" sospirò Ruby con un'aria di rassegnazione, "E' l'unica soluzione, lo sai che non esiste un'altra opzione."

In quel momento, vedendo che Ruby si era davvero arresa al suo destino, Belle scoppiò a piangere, e, senza pensarci, buttò le sue braccia attorno al collo della ragazza più alta, stringendola forte a sé.

Ruby sorrise nonostante le copiose lacrime che stavano scendendo sul suo volto, bagnando i capelli castani di Belle. Non poté fare a meno di respirare il suo profumo, il suo odore inconfondibile, conscia che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe sentito; cercò di imprimere nella sua mente la sensazione di quelle esili braccia che la stringevano con disperazione, ma anche con dolcezza.

"Mi dispiace, Belle" sussurrò al suo orecchio, "Mi dispiace che hai dovuto scoprire in un modo così brutale che sono una…bestia."

Sentendo quelle parole, Belle si staccò subito, palesemente confusa e allibita. Senza pensarci due volte, posò una mano sulla guancia di Ruby, la quale stava facendo di tutto pur di non incrociare il suo sguardo, troppo timorosa di vedere qualcosa a cui non era pronta.

"Ruby…" iniziò a dire Belle, la sua voce rotta dall'emozione, "Ruby, guardami."

La decisione con cui quelle due parole furono dette fece sì che i loro occhi finalmente si incontrassero, così simili eppure così diversi, insicurezza contro la determinazione.

Belle sorrise dolcemente all'altra ragazza, accarezzando la sua guancia sinistra con il pollice, portando via con sé ciò che rimaneva delle lacrime che solo qualche istante prima avevano rigato quel volto.

"Tu non sei una bestia" disse alzando l'altra mano e poggiandola delicatamente sull'altra guancia, ripetendo quindi il gesto di prima, "Tu sei bellissima."

Il bacio che si scambiarono fu il bacio più dolce, il bacio più vero per entrambe.

Un contatto intenso che aveva già lasciato un'impronta indelebile dentro di loro, un segno che gridava a qualcosa di più, quel qualcosa che entrambe desideravano esplorare. Quell'improvviso, ma comunque tanto voluto, bacio…era il bacio del vero amore.

Ruby più tardi si sarebbe chiesta come fosse possibile, se Belle aveva già il vero amore da molto prima di conoscere lei.

Ma durante quel bacio a tutto pensava, tranne che a quel dettaglio.

Assaporò quel momento fino in fondo, tutti i suoi sensi più acuti che mai, il suo cuore che batteva così freneticamente da farle mancare il respiro. Sensazioni che provava a ogni luna piena.

Quando si staccò, sapeva cosa doveva fare. Doveva scappare. Doveva allontanarsi dalle mani confortanti di Belle, era l'unico modo per proteggerla, per evitare che vedesse coi suoi occhi la sua vera natura.

Ma era troppo tardi, perché Belle aveva già intravisto il mostro che si stava svegliando; sconcertata ma per niente impaurita, vide gli occhi di Ruby trasformarsi da verde chiaro in un giallo-oro. La ragazza non fece in tempo in tempo a dire neanche una parola che Ruby era già andata via, un frettoloso 'devo andare' seguito da una serie di passi svelti, poi una corsa disperata.

Belle rimase nello stesso punto per diversi minuti, un tempo che a lei sembrò infinito, cercando di rimanere aggrappata all'effetto che le labbra di Ruby avevano lasciato sulle sue, cercando di capire perché quel bacio aveva lasciato con sé la sensazione di un cuore che finalmente era colmo di vero amore, assieme ad una sensazione di dolorosa impotenza.


End file.
